1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supporting devices and more particularly pertains to an umbrella post sand anchor for supporting an umbrella post in a vertical position relative to a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of supporting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, supporting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art supporting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,361; U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,369; U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,014; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,893; U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,411; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,693.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an umbrella post sand anchor for supporting an umbrella post in a vertical position which includes a cylindrical main body positionable into a ground surface and having a cylindrical bore for receiving the umbrella post, wherein the cylindrical body includes a shovel formed at a lower end thereof and a storage cup secured at an upper end for receiving and storing small articles.
In these respects, the umbrella post sand anchor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting an umbrella post in a vertical position relative to a ground surface.